epic_rap_battles_of_weegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe vs Crona 3
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA SEASON 3 PREMIRE!!!! G-G-GABE! VS! CRONA! 3! BEGIN! Gabe: Yet another round, for me to win at. Face it Crona, I just keep kicking your ass. I'm the best fighter ever, four forms, total power. Meanwhile, you are so weak, you can't even kill your mother. So why don't you fly away, and leave the battle to me. Because all I see for me is a big victory. Crona: How many times to we have to rap until you learn the truth? There is no way you can win against this double-master youth! Screw you, I am the best fighter ever, so go ahead, step up to me. But all that will happen is that you'll get a fatality. I'm done with this crap, Medusa is nicer than you! And now I'm gonna help save the world from total doom. (G) Dr. Scientistgee: Hold up there Cronus, it seems you've met your end. I'm the creator of Alphaweegee, you are the creator of the Wild Wild Wasteland. I only joined Al-Qaeegee cuz of the mind I got. My rhymes will always break your way of thought. © Dr. Stein: I'm the true Scientist here Stephen, and you know that! How about you take your raps and shove them up Osama's ass! I fight as fast as lightning, you can't win! So prepare for the pain of this man of sin! (G) Dr. Eegee: Hold on there Frank, I'm here to deliever sweet rhymes. Because all of you are just wasting my time. Best person ever, you can't destroy me! So prepare to be beaten by Dr. Eegee! © Spirit: Whoa, whoa, stand away with your pathetic raps. And who the hell gave you you're degree of bullcrap? I'm the Death Scythe, you can't destroy me! I'm the best ever, representing Death City! (G) The Phone Guy: Hello, hello? This is your failure on the line. Just saying that you are all out of time. Man, I thought the animatronics were a threat. But after hearing you raps I wanna have one as a pet. © Death the Kid: Shut your mouth, you pathetic piece of shit! This is what I think of you Scott, you are just a big prick! And to the rest of you, you all just suck. So if you think your better... I don't give a fuck. (G) Armageddongee: Hold on there dude, your acting a little to pissed. Is it because nothing here is symmetrical? Or because you can't find your dick? I'm your Armageddon, a bigger destroyer than Asura. I now I shall end this battle with the World Destroyer! © Soul: Are you gonna quit yappin' you moustachioed sleeze? You and your buddy Gabe here better get on your knees. I'm Soul Eater, the best person inthe game. And now I shall ruin your fame. (G) Angryfaicgee: Stop right there kid. Cuz now you got me seeing RED. You cannot beat me if you have some type of disorder in your head. I'll destroy you with a gun prehaps maybe a rifle. And then when I'm done with you I'll kill the rest of these assholes. © Death: Now you've done it, the Grim Reaper has cameto end you! I'll kill you with my absoulte power you fools! They call me Death for a reason, and you shall see why. After I'm done, I'll make fall on your back and cry! (G) Wrath Lich: What? You think I'm scared of a spooky scary skeleton? I'm Wrath Lich motherfucker! You are all just has-beens! I'll destroy you with Earth Arcana, then go back to my forest. Because none of you qualify for being the greatest! © Maka: Don't you dare hurt my firends, especially Crona! One more attack and I'll make a mess of all of ya! Weaponmaster with the power of the greatest bravery you'll ever find. I have won, I ended this rap with my rhymes. (G) Bolt Dragon: Hold up there missy, you don't wanna mess with my master. Or else I shall attack with a Thunder Blaster! I'm the quickest thing to walk on four paws! And now you shall meet your end with my jaw! © Ragnarok: Grrr.... you bitches are finally gonna set my rage off! You pussies need infinite strength to even match this behemoth! I'm a fuckin' Demonsword? You seriouisly wanna fight me? I shall end you all with my brute strength, don't mess with this being! (G) Sangvis: You aren't the ultimate being! I am, you prick! And your lyrical talent is just as non-existant as your dick. I'm Sangvis, leader of the four sinners, coming in for the last attack! And now you shall die by my awesome raps! © SanicGee: Eye dunt haev tiem fur dis shet, hoe butt whe haev a litel funn. Taek da pish ut uf u fuks hardur den da bum of mugatin! ur un uglee ash abundagatlin wit no keed 2 caer 4 u her dat beppin in yr pekkit, u bout 2 gu arbern! © Nara: Now lemme step up to the stage Anything it'll take to fuck with Gabe. SanicGee, you do need to improve your grammar, we are doing a show for christ's sake. But that's beyond the point, it's time to break this fake! © AMFA Leader: SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ON GAYS (Gabe's) SIDE! I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING AMFA, GET READY TO HIDE! I'LL SPAM YOUR BITCH ASS PAGES, AND THEN WHEN I'M FINALLY DONE! YOU WILL ALL JUST END YOUR LIVES AT THE END OF MY PWNS! (G) Weegee Clone: Calm down there buddy, and slow down. You are acting to hyper, you damn clown. You're a spammer nonetheless, don't think I forgot! So now I shall ban you with my power of thought! (G) Hiddenlich: This leader and maker shall put an end your vandilism and spamming You are nothing more than the reprensentation of cramming! I'm Hiddenlich ending the A M F A Don't even think you can beat me okay? (G) Sephiroth: I'm not gonna rap, instead I'll leave it to these four. Marilith, Lich, Kraken, Taimiat, it's your turn! --Sephiroth's Army-- (S) Marilith: C'mon guys, I say we have a little fun. Let's destroy these pawns with our raps and make them done! I'm the spirit of fire! Do not mess with me! Or else you shall see nothing but flames for eternity! (S) Lich: Now you bitches are about to be fed to the undead. With the power of Earth I shall make you dead I'm the skeletal enemy that all players hate And now you shall die by my immortal rage (S) Tiamiat: I shall fly across the lands making sure to destroy you fucks. Because with the power of Air, I'll just blow you off! Of land you fuckheads, get your minds out the gutter. And now Kraken shall make you all tear asunder! (S) Kraken: I'm the fuckin' Kraken, you must have some balls coming against me. I shall drown you with Water make you go into the sea. I think it's time this rap ends, so why don't you fuck off? You could never fight off the fiends of Sephiroth! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT Marluxia: NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND! --Finale-- © Marluxia: THE LAST THING I'LL HAVE ARE THESE BEASTS ENTERING A HUMAN FIGHT! FUCK OFF GABE! I'LL KILL YOU A SECOND TIME! STEP AWAY FROM MY CHILD NO ONE ELSE SHALL HURT CRONA! AND NOW I WILL TOTALLY OBLITERATE THESE ENEMIES FORM THE DARKNESS! (G) Alphaweegee: Suck a cock Lumaria, your thoughts are worth nothing. I'm the Alpha and Omega, you are number 11 or something. Why don't you take your gay-ass flowers, and go the hell away. Becuase Mother Russia already schooled you anyways. WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES! ???: Hold on there. --True Finale-- (None) Balloon Boy: Let me turn off the lights, and end this fucking rap. With a true final verse that will certainly make you feel like crap. I'm the Balloon Boy, and people rage when they see me. Unlike all of you, WHO PEOPLE LOVE TOO EASILY. NONE OF YOU ARE THREATS, SO GO THE FUCK AWAY. I have won now, and I like it that way. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA SEASON 3 PREMIRE BITCHES!! Category:Raps Category:ERBOW Category:Season 3